The Boy that blocked his own shot
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: A songfic about Sasuke and Sakura, i thought it really suited them. Song by brand new, disclaimer; don't own Naurto or brand new...duh.


A song by Brand New called 'the boy that blocked his own shot' listen to it. It's pretty. =)

The boy that blocked his own

Shot.

He stood looking at her, his blood red eyes fixed on her, she stood, the breath caught in her throat. He could already tell she was going through many possibilities in her head of the reason _why _he was standing there, there were many possibilities.

One. He could be here to kill her. (This was the most likely)

Two. He could be home…at last. (This was the most unlikely…)

Three. He was here to tell her he loved her. (Now this one of her fantasy which was pushed to the back of her mind where it sat, collecting dust) Now Sakura was not a stupid little girl anymore, she was a strong powerful woman who didn't trust him one little bit. She gritted her teeth, her jade eyes narrowing as she perfected her stance, her Kunai flashing in the moon light slightly. He suddenly surprised her, he smirked.

_If it makes you less sad  
I will die by your hand_

"Are you going to kill me Sakura?" he asked, the syllables of her name rolling perfectly off his tongue, it sent a slight shiver down her spine but she shook him from her head.

"Maybe. Why…do I have a reason to?" she asked, lifting her chin, he smirked again and leaned on his sword, it sunk slightly into the ground.

"Depends…will it make you less sad?" she blinked…_'what?'_ she didn't understand, he saw her frown and shook his head, "Sakura, you already know what I am…"

_  
I hope you find out what you want  
I already know what I am  
_

"…I already know what I am." He said, a look on his face was half shadowed by the moon light but she couldn't work it out.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" she asked, a slight hint of sympathy in her face, although she didn't completely lower her guard, he shrugged

"Hn." He suddenly and violently looked up "Why not?" She laughed at his comment bitterly,

"You're kidding right?" she said, he continued staring at her over the field of grass,

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" he asked, she opened her mouth to say something but it never came, she didn't really know what to say, it didn't make any sense.

_And if it makes you less sad  
we'll start talking again_

"Why are you suddenly like this?" she suddenly asked "Why do you suddenly care? What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked, suddenly angry, "You're a traitor! You shouldn't even be here! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" She cried angrily, her breath becoming fast and rapid, her hand gripping around the Kunai so hard that her knuckles began to turn white. "YOU'RE A TRAITOR!"

_  
And you can tell me how vile  
I already know that I am  
_

He looked at her calmly, his eyes surveying her body, from her ankles to her beautiful but angry face. He blinked calmly, his eyes switching to their usual calm black colour

"I know…" he said it so quietly that it almost got taken by the light wind, she frowned at him.

"You're so confusing!" She said suddenly and in sudden anger threw the Kunai, it sunk into the mud by his feet, she gripped her head in her hands and turned from him, she didn't know what to do…_  
_

_I'll grow old  
and start acting my age  
I'll be a brand new day  
In a life that you hate  
_

"Sakura…" she closed her eyes as he said her name in almost a whisper, she felt him move, he was behind her, she could feel his breath on her exposed shoulders, "When…did you starting hating your life?" he asked, she swallowed and felt a tear trickle down her face, she said nothing, "I…" she felt his gaze linger over her, she opened her eyes, looking over the sleeping leaf village.

_A crown of gold  
A heart that's harder than stone_

"When I worked out…" she stopped her voice breaking "That I couldn't save you…" another tear fell down her cheek and to the floor, she felt herself suppress a sob, she couldn't do this…it was just to hard.

_  
And it hurts a whole lot  
but it's missed when it's gone  
_

"But do you know what's stupid?!" she said turning, her hands clenched at her sides, she turned and stared straight into those beautiful but cold eyes "I missed it. Every second of every hour of every week of everyday! I missed you! I missed your arrogant smirk and the way that you would once tell me something you'd tell no one else! I missed seeing you everyday!" she stopped suddenly breathing in…she'd let it out…oh god…she was back where she'd started.

_Call me a safe bet  
I'm betting I'm not  
I'm glad you that can forgive_

But to her complete surprise he smiled. Not a smirk and not a half smile, a creep of the corners of his mouth…no…_a smile_. Her mouth hung open slightly,

"Oh Sakura, you always did know how to make me smile…" she shook her head,

"I hate you." She said, more tears falling down her face,

"No you don't…" he said, looking straight into her eyes, she sobbed slightly and shook her head,

"Your right…" she said "I don't think I'm capable of that! I think…what ever you do, I'll always forgive you…" she breathed, her body was shaking with emotion that she was trying so hard to suppress. "Even if I don't want to!" she said gritting her teeth, her eyes scanning him.

_  
Only hoping as time goes  
you can forget  
_

"I'm happy you can forgive me…" he said looking at her, he tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear…he'd missed her hair… "But I wonder…can you forget what I've done? What I did?" he said, a frown lacing his beautiful features. Another tear ripped down her cheek and she gasped for air suddenly,

"I don't know." She said biting her lip.

_  
If it makes you less sad  
I'll move out of the state  
you can keep to yourself  
I'll keep out of your way_

He looked down, his hand leaving her; she automatically wanted it back,

"Do you want me to go?" he asked looking at her, she opened her mouth to say something but he put his hand up silencing her, his eyes staring directly into hers

"I can leave and never bother you ever again…leave you to have a life and be happy, all you have to do is-" he was cut off by her closing her eyes and sighing slightly.

_  
And if it makes you less sad  
I'll take your pictures all down  
every picture you paint  
I will paint myself out  
It's as cold as a tomb  
_

"I'm not joking Sakura…I'll take myself out of your life…if you want it." He said, she turned from him and walked away slightly, her eyes watching the village, they stood in silence for a couple of moments, her eyes watching the village, his watching her perfect figure, her hair…he'd missed her hair so much, this made him smirk slightly but she didn't hear it.

_And it's dark in your room  
When I sneak to your bed  
_

"I dreamt sometimes…that you were there, in my dreams, in my room." She stopped, fiddling with the necklace around her slender neck "I felt like you were watching over me, even when you were on the other side."

"Sometimes I was." She turned suddenly looking at him,

"What?" she exclaimed, surprise and amazement written all over her face.

_To pour salt in your wounds  
So call it quits  
Or get a grip  
Say you wanted a solution  
You just wanted to be missed_

"You once said to me that you'd do anything to get me back and sometimes… sometimes I missed you all so much, I missed you Sakura…" he said, she laughed slightly

"I've dreamt of you saying something that nice to me for years Mr Uchilia."

"Well…I've been dreaming of you, it scared me the first time, I didn't understand…I used to have these terrifying nightmares of my brother…" he trailed off and swallowed, he was looking out at the city now, but she was staring at him "He was…hunting you down and one night it scared me so much I thought it was real, so I ran to the village and sneaked in…it wasn't that hard and I crept to your house and into your room and I can't believe the feeling of relief that came over me…it made me think."

Call me a safe bet  
I'm betting I'm not  
I'm glad that you can forgive  
I'm only hoping as time goes  
You can forget  
So you can forget

_You can forget  
_

He turned to look at her and she was crying again, just looking at him, silent tears running down her cheeks, within those few minutes, the sun had began to rise. The light illuminated her skin and he realized something…she really was beautiful, suddenly he felt it, her hand clasped his, they stood, a little way apart from each other, hand in hand, just looking at each other.

_  
You are calm and reposed  
Let your beauty unfold  
Pale white like the skin  
Stretched over your bones  
_

He suddenly felt himself move, closer to her, she did the same until they were so close…no words, just eyes and the eyes said it all. Suddenly he couldn't help himself, he kissed her, his hands moving to cup her face, her small arms wrapped around him, the spring time sun bathed them in a chilly light but both had their eyes closed, frozen in a moment that both had wanted for a very long time, it was perfect…it was…dare he think it…love?

_Spring keeps you ever close  
You are second hand smoke  
You are so fragile and thin  
_

His hands changed and instead his arms wrapped around her, he found how much more thinner she'd become since their last encounter, the last time he'd almost killed her…maybe she'd been depressed because she missed him? Every time it seemed to get worse for her, even though he thought it would have gotten easier the more she saw him like that. He would put it right, he was going to make her better again, get the sparkle back in her eyes again…replace what he'd taken when he'd left.

_Standing trial for your sins  
Holding onto yourself the best you can  
You are the smell before the rain  
You are the blood in my veins  
_

She was everything to him…he'd realized this now, she was him…she was everything that held him together. She'd supported him, he suddenly understood why after he'd seen her, even when they'd had to fight and he'd felt better…just because he knew she was still alive…still hanging on…just…

He didn't want to let her go.

_  
Call me a safe bet  
I'm betting I'm not_

She suddenly felt very safe. Very happy and warm, they broke apart from each other and she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as his muscular arms shielded her from the world, from the things that could hurt her, he was there and nothing else mattered, nothing else could spoil how much she wanted him. Was there much point lying to herself anymore? Really? No…there wasn't, she had always and would always be in love with him and she couldn't stop it. She knew that there was chance that he could leave again and that he wasn't always the safe bet but she believed in whatever it was that was happening right at that second.

_  
I'm glad that you can forgive  
I'm only hoping as time goes_

"Forgive me…" he whispered into her ear, "Please…" he didn't say it but she knew…knew it he was apologizing for everything he'd ever done for making her life like it was. Instead of replying she held him tighter, the man and woman…boy and girl, what ever you wanted to call them stood on the hill looking over _their_ village, holding each other and really not wanting to let go.

__

You can forget…

* * *


End file.
